Mailboxes are commonly located in the outdoors, where they are subject to a variety of conditions which may degrade their structure over time. Such conditions can include, but are not limited to, corrosion, water or excessive humidity inside the mailbox, accidental damage, and vandalism. Any degradation to a mailbox can result in cracks or holes in the mailbox structure, which can further result in water from storms or sprinklers leaking into the interior of the mailbox.
Mailbox doors are particularly vulnerable to water penetration, since mailbox doors experience wear and tear from regular use. Over time, the locking mechanism of the door tends to degrade, leading to a poor seal around the mailbox body. Mailbox doors also have a tendency to open during strong wind conditions, which can lead to water entering the interior of the mailbox and damaging any mail contained therein.
Most mailboxes are equipped with drain holes on their bottom side to facilitate the draining of any water that may tend to pool up in the interior of the mailbox. However, if mail is situated in the mailbox such that it blocks the drain holes while water is leaking into the mailbox, the water will not have an easy outlet and will thus tend to pool in the interior of the mailbox, potentially ruining the mail. As a result, demand exists for an easily configurable mailbox insert designed to protect mail from pooling water and ensure that leaking water has continuous access to the mailbox drainage holes.